Princess Charmings
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: When six of Raina's friends express their crushes on their own Disney Princess, Raina sends them each into their Disney Princess' world, hoping they will fall in love. Will the plan work or is it merely the dream of a crazy fangirl? WARNING! Femslash!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: So just to get this out of the way! I LOVE the Disney Princes! I love Aladdin, Eric, and everybody! Please don't think I hate them because I'm getting rid of them. Again, Femslash Warning!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney characters; only my OCs!**

"I love Disney movies!" Raina exclaimed, sitting in front of the TV with her six other girlfriends, whom were ALL nodding in agreement. Raina was quiet a catch, what with her long blonde hair and her sparkly blue dress. She almost seemed, magical, in a way. Though her friends kept it to themselves. "So, what should we watch first?"

"How about the fairest of them all, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" suggested a girl with long black hair, smiling proudly. This was Rene. "It's a classic!"

"Well so is Cinderella, which we should watch" said a girl with long light brown hair tied into a pony tail. This was Danielle.

"Aw come on guys, Sleeping Beauty is also a classic we should watch!" exclaimed a girl with long dirty blonde hair. This was Savannah. "She's so pretty and has a lovely singing voice."

"Please, The Little Mermaid is the movie you want to watch if you want to hear lovely singing" said a girl with curly black hair. This was Ria. Just thinking of the mermaid made her blush.

"In my eyes, Jasmine is the best" said a girl with long black hair, tied into a pony tail. She was smiling smugly, totally convinced she was the best princess. This was Aron.

"But if you want to paint with the colors of the wind, you go to Pocahontas" said a girl with long blonde hair, tied into a pony tail. This was Sam.

While the girls were all fantasizing about their own Disney Princess crushes, Raina raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior. Sure, they loved Disney Princess movies but they really seemed to be arguing over who was the better one.

 _Amazing…. they all have fallen for Disney Princesses_ thought Raina, staring at the group of girls, still arguing. She then began smiling as a brilliant plan began to form in her mind. Once everyone went to bed, she would give her friends the adventure they so deserved with their own Disney Princess.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

As soon as everyone had fallen asleep, Raina got up and began to get to work. She grabbed the following movies: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and Pocahontas and placed them all on the ground. She began chanting some sort of spell and as soon as she was finished, six different colored bubbles came out of the movies. Raina smiled, happy her spell was successful and gently took the colored bubbles into her arms, moving back into the bedroom.

The women were still asleep. 'Perfect' thought Raina as she went over to where Rene was sleeping. She gently pressed the red bubble into Rene's chest, the colored bubble seeping into it. She placed the blue bubble in Danielle's chest, the pink bubble in Savannah's chest, the light purple bubble in Ria's chest, the teal bubble in Aron's chest, and the orange bubble in Sam's chest. All the girls' chests glowed that certain color and they all suddenly evaporated.

Raina let out a giggle, clasping her hands together happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Enchanting Princesses

As Raina had predicted, the six girls were sent into their ideal Disney worlds, falling at great speed. As the girls were occupied with that, Raina sat back and watched the screen with her eyes wide with excitement. _This is going to be great!_

~Snow White~

Rene landed in the middle of the woods, disoriented. What was really strange was the attire she was wearing. She looked down to see herself wearing a long-sleeved light yellow button shirt, black pants, and brown boots. She also had a red dwarf hat on her head.

"W-what's going on here?" Rene asked herself, not expecting to get an answer but did right away.

 _You're in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!_ That voice! It sounded like Raina's voice! Where was she!? Was she here with her!?

"Raina, where are you!?" Rene asked, turning her head back and forth.

 _I am back in my bedroom! Listen to me carefully because I cannot talk for long, I have sent you here for a reason._

~Cinderella~

"And what reason would that be?" asked Danielle, wandering around aimlessly in Prince Charming's castle where she had landed in a white and gold princely outfit.

 _To fall in love of course!_

~Aurora~

"Say what now?" Savannah asked, thinking she had heard wrong. She was sitting under the tree, wearing a short-sleeved button red shirt with dark blue pants, a purple scarf, and brown boots. "What does that even mean?"

~Ariel~

 _Exactly what I mean, fall in love!_

"You mean…. with the Disney Princesses?" Ria asked, hardly believing it. To fall in love with Ariel and earn her love in return would be a dream come true for her. Then a thought came to her. "Then, what about the princes? Where would they fall into this?" She was wandering around Prince Eric's birthday boat wearing a white button shirt, black pants, brown boots, and her wavy black hair was strewn around her shoulders.

~Jasmine~

 _Some of them you will meet but even so, you are still the love interests so don't worry about them taking the princesses away from you. Unless you don't try but I believe that's doubtful._

"Good to know" said Aron, dressed in a white and gold princely outfit with a white turban over her head, wandering around the Agrabah palace. "So, if I heard you correctly, we're basically taking on the roles of the Disney princes."

~Pocahontas~

 _That's right! Any questions?_

"Just one, um, why did you send us here in the first places!?" yelled Sam, a bit annoyed to be on a ship dressed in a light blue long-sleeved button shirt, dark blue pants, and brown combat boots with her blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

~Snow White~

 _Because I'm a good friend, bye!_

Raina cut her transmission and Rene sighed, deciding to make her way through the woods. She passed by horrid and old trees with faces and animals like squirrels and birds were flying or scurrying past her. After a while, however, she came across the dwarves' cottage and decided it would be best to take refuge there. When she walked into the cottage, what she saw made her stop in her tracks. It was the fairest of them all, Snow White.

Snow White was just as lovely in person. Her black curls, her rosy red cheeks, and her sugar coated red lips. Her dress was the regular mix of blue and red with the long yellow skirt and she was currently sweeping the floor, humming a sweet tune.

Rene wasn't aware of how long she was staring until Snow White gasped, startled at the new visitor. Rene quickly remedied this by raising her hands out defensively.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you" said Rene. "I didn't know anyone lived here…"

Snow White regained her composure and smiled sweetly. "It's alright, I don't live here myself, actually. I assumed children lived here alone."

Rene raised an eyebrow. "Wait, if you don't live here then why are you here?" Even though she knew, she wanted Snow White to tell her.

Snow White's smile disappeared and she sighed sadly. "My step-mother, Queen Grimhilde, is after me so I ran into the woods and found this beautiful cottage."

"What would the queen want with you?"

Snow White sighed again. "She wants me dead."

"That's terrible!" Rene exclaimed. Even though she knew the story, she still thought it was a bit too much taking a heart of someone like the princess. It made her sick now that she was actually there with her.

"Don't worry, I'm you friend now and I will see to it that this queen never lay a hand on you" said Rene, bravely.

Snow White squealed and clasped her hands together. "Oh thank you so much!" She then pulled her new friend into a hug, causing Rene to blush but hug back.

~Cinderella~

 _I get that I'm a tomboy and don't like dresses, but that doesn't mean I want a suit_ thought Danielle sourly. As Danielle stood in the crowd of guests, she spotted the eye of her affection, Cinderella. She was, indeed, the most beautiful creature at the ball. What with her blonde bun, sparkling blue dress, and of course her iconic glass slippers.

Before she knew what came over her, Danielle was moving across the way just to get to this glorious creature before the blasted Prince Charming did, wherever he was.

"Excuse me miss" said Danielle, gently trying to capture the fair maiden's attention. Cinderella turned to acknowledge her. "Would you…like to dance?"

Cinderella hesitated before nodding and taking her hand gently. "I'd love to."

~Aurora~

Hoping that Aurora would come into the woods, Savannah sat down and just listened to the sounds of the river running and the bushes rustling. Savannah's head rose abruptly when she suddenly heard a beautiful voice. She got up to investigate and her heart fluttered when she heard the voice of Aurora or currently, Briar Rose.

She was in all her glory, spinning around gracefully as she sang about the dream she had of an attractive being. Her long blonde hair flowed outwards behind her and the black and beige dress flying out.

Savannah was too immersed in the blonde woman that she blew her cover by stepping on a twig. Briar Rose turned towards the noise and gasped, startled at the strange woman.

"Please, don't be afraid" said Savannah gently, holding out her hand and giving the secret princess a gentle smile.

"It's not that" whispered Briar Rose, turning her head and blushing. "It's just that you're a…um..."

Savannah smirked, knowing exactly what the secret princess was thinking. "A stranger." Briar Rose nodded shyly, which made Savannah grin even more. "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We-we have?" Briar Rose asked, completely taken aback.

Sure, Savannah was stealing Prince Phillip's lines but she was having too much fun with it. "Sure, once upon a dream. Remember?" Savannah took Briar Rose's hand gently in hers and the princess blushed, smiling.

~Ariel~

Ria's head was spinning. She was roaming Prince Eric's ship and the next thing she knew, the ship caught fire and she was sinking deeper into the water. When she thought all hope was lost, she was suddenly rescued by someone or something. Either way, she was grateful.

Ria lay on the beach, coughing slightly and her eyes glazed over. She tried her hardest to see what was in front of her and once she did, her eyes widened.

In front of her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, Princess Ariel of Atlantica herself. Her long red hair was tossed around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Her singing voice, obviously, was on par and Ria just stared at her, awed.

When Ariel decided the woman was alright, she tried to depart for the sea but was startled when she felt arms wrap around her waist. The red-headed mermaid looked back in shock to see Ria holding her back, in a firm but gentle way.

"Please…. stay..." muttered Ria, her vision still a bit hazy and her head still booming. "You saved me…"

Ariel was hesitant and glanced back out into the vast ocean before looking back at the attractive human. She eventually gave in and sat down beside Ria, looking at her curiously.

"Who are you?" Ria asked, though she already knew and was ecstatic to meet her.

"My name's Ariel" said the sea princess. "I can't believe I'm speaking to an actual human! I have so many questions!"

Ria chuckled at the mermaid's excitement. She loved seeing her that way. "I can't believe I'm speaking to a mermaid. And you can ask as many questions as you want."

Ariel squealed in excitement and the two began conversing, asking each other questions about their own world.

~Jasmine~

Aron had somehow ended up in the palace gardens of Agrabah after wandering around the inside of the palace walls. What really surprised her is that the guards didn't try to attack her or throw her out. In fact, they bowed to her!

 _Curse Raina and her stupid witch powers!_ thought Aron as she moved further into the gardens. Once she got to a certain point, she stopped in her path and her breath hitched. In front of her, sitting beside the fountain, messing with a beautiful blue rose was Princess Jasmine herself. She was just as radiant in person. What with her long parted black hair, her tanned skin, and luscious lips. She was wearing her usual turquoise outfit along with the gold jewelry that Aron loved to see on her.

 _Praise her stupid witch powers!_ thought Aron, not taking her eyes off of the Arabian beauty.

Jasmine suddenly noticed the intruder and quickly stood up, her eyes wide with a mix of confusion and a bit of fear. "H-how did you get in here? Are you another one of my suitors?"

Aron raised an eyebrow. _Why would she think that?_ She suddenly realized what she was wearing. _Oh._ She forgot she had on a customized Arabian prince outfit, similar to Prince Ali's. She must've thought she was a guy. Great!

"Uh…I know what this looks like but I promise…I'm NOT one of your suitors" Aron said, trying to get on Jasmine's good side. _No matter how much I wish I was._

Jasmine narrowed her eyes slightly before smiling softly. "Alright, I believe you. What's your name?"

"I am Prince Aron, your majesty" the disguised woman said with a flourishing bow, causing Jasmine to giggle. _Her laugh is like music to my ears_ thought Aron, blushing slightly before shaking herself out of it. _Damn it! Stop! These stupid prince cheesy lines AREN'T going to win her over!_

Still, it wouldn't hurt to practice them just in case.

~Pocahontas~

Sam felt like she has been walking forever. And wearing metal boots as well as carrying an armed gun was NOT helping. Still, it did defend her if anything tried to attack her. She gathered by the abundance of green forests and waterfalls that she was close to the glade. It was a good thing Raina gave her weapons in case she ran into a bear or something.

"That still doesn't excuse her sending all of us away" grumbled Sam, standing in front of a raging waterfall. She suddenly heard noises behind it and saw a figure as well. Clutching her gun, Sam glared through the waterfall and then quickly jumped through it, miraculously landing on solid rocks and not falling.

What she saw made her eyes widen and her mouth run dry. In front of her was the breathtaking Indian princess herself, Pocahontas. With the same long and flowing black hair as well as her tanned skin, her large brown eyes, and large lips. Why Sam was suddenly thinking of kissing those delectable lips was beyond her at the moment.

Before anyone could say anything, however, just like in the movie, Pocahontas, took off. _Oh, hell no!_ thought Sam, widening her eyes. _You aren't getting away from me!_ With that in mind, Sam darted off just as fast, running after the mysterious woman.

 _Man_ thought Sam as she was closing in. _All those track meets DID come in handy!_ When Pocahontas got into the canoe, about to row off with Meeko and Flit on board, Sam stopped her gently touching her shoulder.

"Wait, please!" Sam exclaimed, causing Pocahontas to stop and turn towards her in confusion. "Don't go!"

The chief's daughter continued to stare at Sam in confusion, reciting a line of foreign words that Sam could not for the life of her decipher. _Oh crap, I forgot she can't speak English!_ thought Sam, internally smacking herself. She's seen this movie SO many times! How could she NOT remember!?

"Please, I won't hurt you" said Sam, hoping that Grandmother Willow's advice will come to Pocahontas soon. After a few moments of just staring at each other uneasily, Pocahontas smiled.

"Pocahontas" the Indian said, pointing to herself. "My name is Pocahontas."

"Um…I'm…. Sam" said the blonde haired woman, smiling back at her Disney crush.

~Home~

This was indeed a good start for the six girls. Raina sat back, a smile creeping onto her face.

"My dear friends, you're about to get the adventures of your lifetimes" said Raina, smiling sweetly yet mischeviously.


	3. Getting To Know You

~Snow White~

Rene and Snow White were having a nice conversation as Snow White baked when the door to the cottage suddenly opened. The two looked to see seven small men enter carrying pick axes. They were the seven dwarves! They all looked up at the intruders, a bit shocked.

"Uh…hi" said Rene, chuckling nervously and waving her hand.

"Hello there!" Snow White greeted, sweet as ever. "Do you seven live here?"

"Why-um, guess-I mean yes, we do" a dwarf with small glasses said.

Snow White giggled. "Wonderful! I was wondering who did when I made refuge here, as did my friend Rene."

"Hey" Rene said, not thinking of anything else to say. _What do I say to the seven dwarves!? Hey, shorty!? They would DEFINITELY throw their pick axes at me then._

"Humph!" growled one of the dwarves, with a grumpy expression on his face. "You maidens shouldn't be here!"

"Oh please, Grumpy, may we please stay?" asked Snow White, shocking the dwarves.

"How'd you know his name?" asked Sneezy before sneezing.

Snow White giggled. "I know all of your names. It's very easy to tell. You're Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, and Dopey!"

"Why, you're very smart dy mear-I mean, my dear" said Doc, laughing. "You and your friend are free to stay for as long as you need."

"Oh, thank you!" Snow White exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Rene. "Isn't that wonderful Rene!?" Rene blushed at the princess' touch but immediately hugged back. When she thought it lasted long enough, she immediately let go, a blush still tinted on her cheeks.

The oven suddenly rang and Snow White squealed excitedly, running to take out the pie she baked. "The cherry pie is done!"

"Cherry pie!?" the dwarves exclaimed, eyes wide.

Snow White nodded happily before wagging her finger. "But not until after supper. It's on the table now but you must wash your hands first."

"Wash our hands!?" the dwarves asked, appalled.

Rene glanced over at the dining table to see nine plates filled with bread, red berries she must've found in the woods, and nine bowls of a delicious smelling stew. Just looking at it made Rene's stomach gurgle.

Snow White crossed her arms, looking stern for, most likely, the first time in her life. "Wash, or no supper."

The dwarves all sighed but obeyed, gloomily walking downstairs to wash their hands. Rene held in a laugh and turned to see Snow White looking at her the same way.

"You too Rene, wash your hands" said Snow White, placing her hands on her hips. Rene knew there was no point in arguing and obeyed, but only because it was Snow White and she looked so cute.

~Cinderella~

Danielle smiled as she led Cinderella to the ballroom floor, the two of them in the middle. Danielle would never cross-dress in a ball and then be the center of attention by dancing with the most beautiful girl here, but this must be the 'Prince' coming out of her, as Raina would put it.

Instead of feeling embarrassment or anything like that, Danielle felt soothed. As she glided across the ball room, holding Cinderella close to her, she felt like flying. ( **A/N: Cheesy, I know! But it's Disney!)** Who knows how long they danced but it was for a long time. Danielle suddenly noticed the large grandfather clock and it said ten 'O' clock.

As the dance came to an end, Danielle carefully gripped Cinderella's gloved hand. "Would you like to see the gardens?"

Cinderella smiled and nodded her head excitedly, letting the mysterious 'man' guide her out into the gardens. The two found a comfortable spot and began conversing about all kinds of things. Then, just randomly, in the middle of the conversation, Cinderella said something that made Danielle cease her talking.

"Thank you…"

Danielle looked over at her, arching her eyebrow in a confused manner. "Thank you? For what, exactly?"

Cinderella blushed before answering. "Thank you for…for tonight. For treating me so kindly. I-I'm not used to such kindness…"

Danielle was suddenly reminded of Cinderella's wretched step-family. The step-sisters that would taunt her and the step-mother that would try to break her spirit several times over. Danielle took a deep breath to calm herself before she got angry. Now was not the time.

"I-I'm sorry you've been treated so cruelly" whispered Danielle, tilting Cinderella's chin upwards towards her, so they were looking at each other. "You deserve far better."

Cinderella blushed and turned her head, smiling thankfully. "You're very kind." Danielle chuckled and the two began to converse some more under the moonlight. Danielle stared at Cinderella with an awed look. How could one woman be so beautiful and extravagant all at the same time!? Cinderella found Danielle staring at her and looked away again, blushing.

Danielle suddenly got bold and gently cupped Cinderella's chin. Cinderella was a blushing mess, as was Danielle but she didn't back down. She leaned down and captured the blonde woman's lips with hers. It was sweet and Danielle loved it.

 _Totally glad I didn't botch this up!_ thought Danielle.

~Aurora~

Instead of dancing around the forest and giving each other longing looks, Savannah and Aurora sat under a tree, indulging in different conversations, learning more about each other.

 _This is far better than just getting googly-eyed over her_ thought Savannah, an image of Prince Phillip entering her mind. She shook it off and continued the conversation.

Soon, however, Aurora stood upright and looked at Savannah with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I have to go now! My aunts will be worried."

Savannah nodded in understanding. "Alright, but can I see you again?" Aurora looked a bit unsure but was suddenly pulled towards the mysterious woman's chest, Savannah's arms around her waist and her eyes staring deeply into hers. "Pretty please?"

Aurora giggled and nodded. "Of course! I'll come back tomorrow afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Perfect" said Savannah, smiling. Aurora smiled, looking back to wave at her new friend before departing for her cottage.

~Ariel~

"So, you want to be human, huh" said Ria, smiling at the mermaid.

Ariel nodded her head, sighing wistfully. "Yes! But like I told you, my father hates humans. It could never happen." She looked away sadly.

Ria frowned, thinking of a certain sea witch who DEFINITELY had the power of turning her human. For a price. She wanted to desperately warn Ariel of this sea witch but that would raise suspicion and Ria didn't want to do that.

It seemed like the two were sitting on the beach, talking for hours on end. Suddenly, Ariel sighed, causing Ria to look at her in concern.

"I have to go" Ariel said sadly. "My father will be worried."

"I understand" said Ria, chuckling. "Your father is the King of Atlantica. Wouldn't want to upset him?"

Ariel giggled and pecked Ria on the cheek before diving into the water. Ria stared out into the ocean where Ariel was waving to her, calling out, "I'll see you soon!" The little mermaid then disappeared below.

 _I sure hope so_ thought Ria, sighing as she waved back. Now for the real challenge. Where was she going to stay?

~Jasmine~

"What kingdom are you from?" Jasmine asked as she began stroking her tiger, Rajah, whom was keeping a watchful eye on Aron. Aron cursed inwardly and quickly tried to remember her history class over small Arabian countries that MIGHT have had a kingdom around this time. _Shit! Think quick Aron!_

"The…Kingdom of…Shamar!" Aron exclaimed, crossing her arms in a proud manner. _Nice save Aron!_

Jasmine tilted her head curiously. "Really, I've never heard of it before."

"It's a small kingdom" replied Aron, sitting beside Jasmine and stroking Rajah like she was. Rajah seemed to like it and purred, getting used to Aron, much to the woman's pleasure.

"Aron…are you here to do business with Agrabah or is there another reason you're here?" Jasmine asked.

Aron paled. "I'm just…visiting. Agrabah seems like a very beautiful place and I needed to get away from my kingdom for a while."

Jasmine nodded in understanding. "I see. It gets tiring staying trapped inside the palace walls, hardly ever leaving. Father never lets me go out into the bazaar. Just once, I'd like to see what it's like!"

Aron looked at Jasmine sadly. The Arabian princess was a bit too sheltered. Aron would feel exactly like her if she was confined in the palace walls with only a tiger as a companion. Maybe she could fix that!?

"Why don't we go into the bazaar together?" Aron asked, Jasmine shooting her a perplexed look.

"Y-you would help me?" Jasmine asked, eyes wide with hope that Aron refused to diminish.

Aron nodded her head, smirking smugly. "I bet you I could get you past the guards into the bazaar! But we'll need disguises for it to work. Do you have anything?"

Jasmine thought about it before she jumped right up and darted to her bedroom. "I'll be right back!"

The Arabian princess soon came back into the garden with two brown and raggedy clothes that could pass for commoner clothing. The same cloth she used for a disguise in the movie. "These are perfect!" Aron exclaimed.

After putting on their disguises, with the two changing in separate rooms since Jasmine thought Aron was a guy, Aron turned towards Jasmine and gripped her hand. "Are you ready?" Jasmine blushed and nodded in response. The two then climbed over the palace wall and into the outside world.

~Pocahontas~

"Are you with the strange white men that came here?" Pocahontas asked as she and Sam sat in a secluded area, on a tree stump. "You're white like them."

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "Kind of…I came onto the ship with them but I'm not doing what they're doing."

"What are they doing?" Pocahontas asked, examining the gun Sam had before the blonde carefully took it out of her hands.

"They're looking for gold" answered Sam, holding Meeko on her lap.

"What's gold?" Pocahontas asked.

Sam rubbed her chin in thought. "It's like…. money. Do you have that here?"

"What's money?" Pocahontas asked, tilting her head in a naïve and innocent way that made Sam smile.

"Where I'm from, money is used to get things like food, clothes, and other things" explained Sam. "We need it so they're here to find that money, also called gold."

"Oh…" murmured Pocahontas. "That's strange."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is to you, huh. I'm not here for gold though. There's none here anyways."

"Will they go back?" Pocahontas asked.

Sam shrugged, thinking of the last part of the movie. "Probably."

"Will you leave?" Pocahontas asked, scooting closer towards the blonde woman, whom blushed at the closeness.

"I-I'm not sure..." murmured Sam, deep in thought. Was this a temporary trip Raina sent her on or did she actually live her now? She and her friends were supposed to fall in love with their Disney princesses so they would have to stay, right? She actually wouldn't mind living here, actually. Even if she didn't have electricity or indoor plumbing, at least she had Pocahontas.

"This could be your new home" whispered Pocahontas shyly. "I like having you around."

Sam smiled at Pocahontas before taking her hand tenderly. "I like being here."


	4. First Act

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back guys! I went on a long road trip with my family and didn't have a chance to update. I just got back and now here is the fourth chapter of Princess Charmings! Please Read and Review.**

~Snow White~

During dinner, Snow White explained to the dwarves about how her step-mother, Queen Grimhilde, was searching for her and trying to kill her. The dwarves promised to continue hiding her and Rene smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"That's right Snow" said Rene, taking a gulp of water. "We'll protect you, don't worry."

"Oh thank you!" Snow White exclaimed, clasping her hands together happily. "I'm glad to have met such wonderful friends!"

After dinner, everyone decided to get ready for bed and the dwarves insisted that Snow White and Rene sleep on their beds.

"Oh no, I couldn't" protested Snow White, shaking her head. "They're YOUR beds. If there's room for Rene, then she can sleep there with you all."

"Nope!" Rene exclaimed, shaking her head. "I'll sleep down here Snow. You can sleep up there with them, alright?"

"How about we give both of them our beds?" Sleepy suggested, suppressing a yawn. The dwarves all agreed and practically dragged the two women upstairs. Giving in, Rene closed the bedroom door and went over to lay on the bed beside the sleepy princess.

Rene looked over at the princess and saw that she had already fallen asleep! 'Dang, she's fast!' She propped her elbow up and began staring at the fair beauty beside her. Her beautiful black hair was framing her face and her luscious red lips were parted, breathing in and out. Her cheeks were as rosy as ever and the sight altogether made Rene blush.

 _Snap out of it Rene!_ the black-haired woman said to herself. "You need to sleep!" With one last glance at the fair princess, she turned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

~Cinderella~

As the two were engaged in a great conversation, the clock suddenly chimed and the two broke apart, Cinderella's wide eyes darting towards the noise. She hastily got up. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" Cinderella exclaimed, making a run for it. Before she could get away, however, Danielle grabbed her gloved hand, pulling her back towards her.

"Wait, tell me where you live so I can see you again" said Danielle, not loosening her grip. Cinderella gained a panicked look but gave in quickly as the clock began ringing again.

"The Tremaine Estate, I'm sorry, I have to go!" Cinderella pulled her arm away after Danielle let go and she took off. Danielle stared after her before turning her attention towards the clock and glaring.

 _Damn clock_ thought the woman as she sighed and made her way inside the castle. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Where did she live!?

~Aurora~

Several weeks passed and every day, Aurora would come into the woods and converse with Savannah. Their friendship grew stronger and soon enough, they both developed feelings for one another.

"I would like you to meet my god mothers" Aurora said out of the blue one morning. Savannah's eyes widened and she gasped at her friend.

"R-Rose, are you sure?" Savannah asked. "I mean-I thought they didn't like strangers?"

"I'm sure it will be fine" said Aurora, taking Savannah's hand into hers. "Besides, you're not a stranger anymore. You're my friend, Savannah." She giggled and Savannah blushed, thinking about how cute the blonde princess was.

"A-alright, if you're sure" said Savannah, butterflies swarming inside her stomach. Perhaps they would accept her? She wouldn't know until she tried.

"Let's go now!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly, pulling Savannah to her feet and then running back to get to the cottage.

Once they got to the cottage, the two went right in, surprising the disguised fairies. They all stared at the strange woman who was holding their niece's hand.

"Rose, child, who is this?" Flora asked hesitantly. Aurora turned over towards Savannah and smiled happily.

"This is Savannah, my new friend" said Aurora. The aunts examined this new mysterious woman closely and much to Savannah's surprise, they sighed deeply and shook their heads.

"You have a good heart Savannah, but you must not see Aurora again" said Flora gently.

"W-why!?" Aurora exclaimed, her expression confused. "Savannah is a good woman!"

"I have no doubt of that Rose but…there's things we haven't told you" said Merryweather gently. "We always thought to tell you on your sixteenth birthday and well, here we are."

"T-tell me what?" Aurora asked. Savannah decided this was a family thing and even though she knew it already, she politely sat down and let them work it out. She caused enough trouble as it is.

"Briar Rose…your real name is Aurora and you're a princess that was sent away for protection sixteen years ago" explained Fauna gently.

"Protection from what?" Aurora asked, still processing everything her aunts were telling her.

"From an evil fairy named Maleficent" explained Merryweather. "We know because we're fairies ourselves! We even have wands!"

The fairies pulled out their wands and showed Aurora, still shocked. She looked down at the ground and then back at Savannah before sighing. "I-I can't believe it…I'm a princess…"

"You are as beautiful as one" remarked Savannah, earning a blush from the blonde.

"T-there is another reason you cannot see your friend again my dear" said Flora gently. "You're engaged to a man named Prince Phillip."

Savannah cursed inwardly. She had forgotten about pretty boy! But why wasn't he in the woods!? Savannah shook her head. 'I don't care anyways! We'd just be rivals for Aurora's love.'

"No…no" whispered Aurora, tears streaming down her face. She then took off and ran upstairs, Savannah's heart aching as she saw her take off. She turned towards the three good fairies and sighed.

"Look, I don't know if you trust me or not but I do like Aurora…a lot" Savannah added. "And I'll do anything for her. If that means leaving, then I'll do it." Without waiting for a response, Savannah left the cottage to go take a walk out into the woods.

~Ariel~

"I'm going out" said Ria to Prince Eric and Grimsby who were having a conversation about the prince finding a bride. The two nodded and Ria left, wondering how Raina's magic caused her to be a ward in the castle. Not that it was a bad thing. She got to the beach and began walking along the shore, wondering when she was going to see Ariel again. She REALLY wanted to see the red-haired beauty again. And it seemed her prayers were answered because on the beach, wrapped in white sails, was Ariel.

Ria's excitement, however, turned to dread when she realized that Ariel had legs. That could only mean one thing!

 _Ursula_ thought Ria as she darted over to where Ariel was. When she got there, Ariel was trying to stand on her new and wobbly legs and seeing her black-haired friend, she tried walking towards her. Ariel stumbled and Ria caught her before she fell.

Ria was staring into Ariel's eyes and quickly cleared her throat, averting her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. "Ariel, what's going on? Why do you have legs?"

Ariel smiled sheepishly and she shook her head, as if to say don't worry about it. Despite wanting to worry about it, Ria picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to Eric's castle.

"We need to get you cleaned up" muttered Ria, trying not to look at Ariel's innocent and cute face. Ariel nodded and leaned her head onto Ria's shoulder.

 _Oh God, she's NOT making this easy_ thought Ria, as she tried her hardest to fight off the blush creeping onto her face. Once they got to the castle, Carlotta immediately ran a bath for Ariel and Ria explained to Eric that she needed a place to stay.

"Of course" said Eric. "She can stay here as long as she needs." Ria nodded in thanks and went off to find Ariel before dinner started. She went into the dressing room and her breath hitched when she saw Ariel in a light pink and white gown that exposed her shoulders. She looked up at Ria and smiled excitedly.

Carlotta giggled. "Well, how does she look?"

"You look…. beautiful Ariel" said Ria, causing Ariel to look away shyly but smile. Ria took her hand and the two went to go have dinner.

The dinner went by smoothly. Well, except for Ariel using her fork as a hair brush but that made everyone laugh at her cuteness.

"I have an idea" cut in Eric. "Why don't we all go tour the kingdom tomorrow afternoon? Just to show the lady around."

"That's a good idea" said Ria, thinking of how Ariel would like that a lot. She turned towards said woman. "What do you say, Ariel? You want to tour the town?"

Ariel nodded her head excitedly, loving the idea like Ria thought she would. Ria smiled and turned towards Eric. "Then it's settled, we'll tour the kingdom tomorrow."

"Great" said Eric, sipping his drink. "I look forward to it."

~Jasmine~

"Wow…it's so lively" said Jasmine in awe of everything. Her eyes popped open at all the scenery and the noise while Aron just smiled, glad her Arabian princess was enjoying it all.

After looking around the bazaar a bit more, Jasmine came across a little boy at a kiosk, wanting an apple. The burly man yelled at him to go away and the boy sniffled, causing Jasmine's heart strings to tug. Aron was currently conversing with a child and their mother. Jasmine noticed the burly man was turned around so she grabbed an apple and gave it to the boy.

"Here you go" said Jasmine, giving the apple to the little boy, whom smiled up at her happily before slipping away.

"You'd better be able to pay for that" growled the burly man, grabbing Jasmine's hand before she could run away. "No one steals from me!"

"Hey!"

Jasmine and the burly man looked towards an angry Aron whom was making her way over to the kiosk. "What's wrong!?"

"This…commoner…has stolen from my kiosk" said the man, tightening his grip on the secret princess.

Aron chuckled darkly and then glared at the man. "Do you KNOW who this is!?" Before the man could give a response, Aron pulled down Jasmine's hood quickly before putting it back on. "You're speaking to Princess Jasmine of Agrabah! Actually, no, you've HARASSED the princess, more like it!"

The man's eyes widened in fear and he immediately let go, kneeling down and begging for mercy. "I am sorry princess, I am truly sorry…please, have as many apples as you want..."

"I-it's alright" said Jasmine kindly. "We'll just be going now." She tugged onto Aron's arm and the two went further into the bazaar.

"Thank you" said Jasmine, letting a sigh of relief escape her lips. "I-I didn't realize I had to pay..."

Aron began to ask why but then remembered something. Princess Jasmine was sheltered all her life. Everything was given to her no matter what. She didn't know how non-royal life worked.

 _This is why I'm going to show her what it's like_ thought Aron, grabbing Jasmine's hand and pulling her along.

~Pocahontas~

As Pocahontas was explaining how she saw the world, in detailed description, with "Colors of the Wind" playing in the background, Sam found herself staring down at the Indian princess in awe. How she saw the world and admired everything was beautiful and Sam took a lot of it for granted, as did a lot of people back home.

The two were staring at each other for a long time before they heard the sound of drums beating. Pocahontas' eyes widened and she looked up at the blonde woman sadly. "I have to go…I'm sorry…"

Sam reacted quickly by grabbing Pocahontas' arm and bringing her back towards her. "Wait! Don't go..." she knew she had to leave but she was desperate. She wanted to talk more with the Indian princess.

"I…I can't..." murmured Pocahontas, staring into Sam's eyes intently like she was doing to her. Sam had an unstoppable urge to just kiss her but she held back with all her strength. "I have to go…"

Pocahontas left her arms and ran back to her village with Meeko and Flit following her. Sam watched the woman leave and sighed. _Quit playing with my emotions Disney! I can't miss her already…right?_ Defeated, Sam decided to head back to her camp, hoping nobody saw her converse with Pocahontas.

 **A/N: So, yeah, this is the last time I'm going to lump all these stories together. Now I'm going to do it one at a time like, Snow White being only one chapter herself, Ariel being another chapter all to herself, etc.**


	5. Someday My Princess Will Come

~Snow White~

 _And wedding bells will ring~ Someday when my prince will come~_

Listening to Snow White sing soothed Rene immensely and, like the seven dwarves inhabiting different spots in the cottage, she felt herself going into a trance. Once Snow White stopped singing, everyone broke out of their trance and the dwarves sighed in contentment.

Rene grinned. "That was beautiful Snow." The young princess blushed at the praise but giggle in thanks. She loved singing, especially for her friends, who seemed to like it.

Later that evening, once the dwarves went to bed, the two friends found themselves laying on the bed, facing each other and just making small conversation. They were not tired in the least so they decided to just speak to each other until they grew tired.

"Snow, do you miss your castle?" Rene asked, staring into the princess' doe brown eyes.

Snow was surprised at the question and developed a sad smile. "Yes. Very much so, but it's alright because as long as I have you, this is my home. And the dwarves have been very kind friends to us. I wouldn't mind if I stayed here the rest of my life."

Snow smiled happily and Rene just stared at the young woman, amazed at how sincere and positive she was. Rene had her possible moments too but if she was in Snow White's situation, she would most likely be sad and possibly bitter. Snow White was the opposite.

Before Rene could say anything else, Snow White slowly and shyly kissed her cheek, before snuggling into Rene's neck. "Besides, I could never leave my best friend."

 _Oh, Snow_ thought Rene, staring at the princess who had quickly fallen asleep. She gently brushed the black curls away from Snow White's face and smiled. She pulled her new best friend and crush into a hug.

"You're my Princess Snow White, my best friend, forever and always" whispered Rene, before falling into a deep sleep like the one beside her.

The next morning, Rene woke up rather early so she could go pick flowers for Snow White in the woods. Once she gathered a decent amount, she headed back to the cottage. Rene stood in the doorway, watching the fairest of them all dancing around the room and singing at the same time she was baking a pie.

 _She's so adorable_ thought Rene, making her way over to the pale girl. She got a mischievous look in her eyes and quickly grabbed Snow White around the waist.

"Oh!" Snow White squealed and giggled as Rene spun her around happily in the air.

"You're so adorable!" Rene squealed, pulling the flowers from behind her back. She held them out in front of Snow White, causing her to gasp. "For you Snow."

"Oh, they're lovely, Rene, thank you!" exclaimed Snow, wrapping her arms around Rene in a hug. Rene smiled as her emotions got the better of her. She got a bit overexcited though and kissed Snow White fully on the lips.

Snow White was surprised and gasped as she placed her fingers on her lips where Rene had kissed her. Rene stared at the fair princess as horror took over her. _I just kissed Snow White. Oh God!_

Before she could berate herself, however, Snow White began giggling and pulled her into a hug. "I've finally found my Princess Charming!" Rene was at a loss for words but eventually grinned, hugging the blushing princess back. Once they parted, the two shared another tender kiss.

~Home~

Back with Raina, she had just gotten a call from Rene's mom, asking to speak with her. Raina had to come up with some lame excuse like she was in the bathroom or she went out to get pizza. Soon she realized that she would have to come up with an excuse as to why the girls are missing. For now, things were calm.

 **A/N: But will it stay that way!? Dun-dun-DUN! Nah, nothing will happen until later, don't worry. I'm going to establish their relationships while the plot plays out!**


	6. Lost and Found

~Cinderella~

After Cinderella left, she left her glass slipper on the steps of the palace, causing Danielle to roll her eyes slightly. _At least THIS didn't change._ She went back into the castle to see Prince Charming making her way over to her.

"She left her glass slipper" murmured Danielle, staring down at the shoe in her hands. It didn't matter though. She already knew where the "mysterious" maiden lived thanks to her intellect of actually asking her questions and learning more about each other instead of declaring love at first sight!

/

"Please, mistress, I MUST insist- "

Danielle turned back to the royal advisor with a firm look. "I'm NOT going to take the glass slipper; I KNOW it's her! I know where she lives!" The advisor backed away in surprise and Danielle huffed, leaving the castle in search of Cinderella.

 _Honestly, how dense can people be!?_ raged Danielle as she walked out of the castle gates. _Of course, I memorized her face! I even got her name! Why would I need the shoe to track her!?_

Danielle stared up at the sky wistfully and suddenly gained a determined look on her face. _I WILL find you Cinderella…and I'm bringing you home…_

She walked out past the gates and then suddenly stopped, screaming into the sky. "Curse you wistful Disney moments!"

From above the balcony, Prince Charming was staring down at Danielle worriedly. "Is she alright?"

"Sometimes I wonder your majesty" said the royal advisor huffily.

/

Danielle knocked on the door of the Tremaine estate that same afternoon, hoping someone would open the door soon. She had to see Cinderella. No, she NEEDED to see Cinderella! Boy, are Disney princes THIS obsessive? thought Danielle, slightly afraid.

A few moments later, two rather ugly girls opened the door. The step-sisters, Anastasia and Drizella, to be precise. They took one look at Danielle and automatically assumed she was a prince from a foreign land.

"Are you a prince!?" Anastasia exclaimed, shoving her sister over.

"If he's a prince then he's mine!" shouted Drizella.

"Actually" Danielle cut in, not having time for their stupid antics. "I'm looking for someone. Is Lady Tremaine here?"

"Is everything alright my dear?" a new and slithering voice asked from behind the two bickering girls.

Danielle resisted the urge to narrow her eyes and merely kept a straight face that meant business. "May I come in?" Lady Tremaine gestured for her to come in and Danielle did, her eyes trailing upwards to the stairs where the maiden most likely was.

"May I ask what your business is here your majesty?" asked Lady Tremaine. "I take it you're the king's new ward, correct?"

Danielle nodded her head firmly. "Yes, I am. Forgive me but I need to find the blonde maiden that lives here, Cinderella. I need to speak to her."

Lady Tremaine narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why would the king's ward want to speak with a lowly servant?" The two step-sisters giggled at their mother's disrespect towards Cinderella and Danielle had to calm herself down before she did something she'll regret.

"Your ladyship, please, wait!"

Danielle's eyes lit up when she saw Cinderella run down the stairs, happy to see Danielle again. She leapt into her arms and Danielle spun her around, the three other members of the household glaring hatefully at the joyful reunion.

"I've found you" murmured Danielle, resting her forehead onto Cinderella's. The blonde giggled as her eyes filled with happy tears. She would finally be free of this wretched place. Finally, she could leave!

"Wait a minute, you're a woman!?" the two step-sisters yelled, remembering how Cinderella called Danielle her ladyship.

Danielle looked down at Cinderella in surprise. "How did you find out?"

Cinderella giggled. "Well, your voice gave it away but I didn't want to say anything since I thought you were trying to keep it a secret. It doesn't matter though. I like you for you, male or female."

"You're amazing" breathed Danielle, caressing Cinderella's cheek. She suddenly realized they were still in the company of Cinderella's step-family. Danielle cleared her throat and turned towards Cinderella with one thing on her mind. "Come with me. Back to the castle, that is. Only if you want to! I can tell you're not treated right here and at the castle, you will be. I-I can't leave you here."

Tears of happiness filled Cinderella's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Danielle's neck in a tight hug. "I'll come back with you! I want to go with you!" The two happily ignored the step-family's protests and walked back to the castle together, intent on getting to know each other further.


End file.
